Showers of Gold
by BeckyBerry
Summary: She felt myself smiling in joy of his sudden affection; keeping her eyes closed she focused only on how his lips and body felt against her. She moved her hands to where his locked on her stomach so she couldn't get away if she had wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

**Showers of Gold**

Chapter 1- The Last Day-

Upon the dirt floor of the small hut like apartment something lay bundled underneath a ratty blanket that had seen many weary days and nights. The living thing slept in a fetal position trying to keep any morsel of warmth the blanket could provide. The shape began to stir slightly at first slowly waking from an uncomfortable slumber. The bundle, a girl, turned on her side, eyes yet to open, struggling to stay asleep. Slowly but surely the eyes, a swirling mix of dark chocolate and coal black, opened. Eyes that seemed to be stuck in the afterglow of a dream still holding on to the fantasy world we all slip into. She blinked once very slowly, long black eyelashes meeting and separating from each other for a fragment of a second. Recognition lit her face and as it did so her oval shaped face, with its rounded features flipped through of a vast array of emotions. Portraying sorrow, remorse, and last but not least, hope. The sadness slipped into her heart making it clench in anticipation and fear forcing her cherry-brown lips into a frown. For today's work of chores and her job lie ahead of her for the last time in her loathsome home, if one were to call it that….

Dreadful seems to be the only word that fits the description for the girl Sophia's home. In every nook and cranny dirt clung to the few surfaces inside. While rats, cockroaches, and other vermin skittered across everything in sight. The wooden table, two chairs, and the weak cabinets that held their few crumbs of food; nothing in the apartment went untouched by an unwanted creature that crawled and crept everywhere it went. Making no exception with their food either. Everyday during mealtime the food would be found gone, nibbled away at by whatever chose to join them in their supper. Though it mostly consisted of bread or as a rarity when Sophia made enough money she was able to afford some cheese or fruit to eat.

Though Sophia made the money and trips to buy such delicacies the most common taste in her mouth was of her own blood. For Sophia being a minor of only the age of thirteen, she lives with her miserable excuse for a father, Merlin. Conscious and mercy are words the creature who beats Sophia is aware of their existence. Merlin somehow in that twisted mind of his finds justifiable ability to hold her drunken head high after unleashing his rage upon poor Sophia. Merlin rises at an overpowering height of six foot and seven inches, towering over Sophia by over a foot.

Merlin is six feet of a dirty, grimy, disgusting excuse for a man. His face hard and angular seems to constantly be mucked with dirt that crawls into every wrinkle and crow's foot etched deep into his skin. Stubble coats his chin if only to distract from his rotting teeth. With the breath of a dragon laced with smoke and beer at all times. His dark black eyes would seem almost soulless were it not for the bloodshot crimson color that was forever painted in his eyes. Greasy and slimy black hair fell around his face in long gnarly locks, being so the man scratches himself like a monkey, even his fingernails are dark as night filled with God knows what. Throw in the brain of a simian and you are left with Merlin Lee Blackwood. Of who is probably asleep somewhere in the Arsegainian gutters sleeping away his booze filled night. The same night, in which Sophia worked her fingers to the bone, cleaning the rich Arsegainian folks' homes, just so they wouldn't loose theirs.

Alas though Sophia's work is not enough to keep both of them in the house. So Merlin's bright idea was to sell Sophia to the Arsegainian king to work as a maid. Bright and early tomorrow morning Sophia would be put in a carriage and cast away to work as a maid for the rest of her days. In a foreign place to her, one she has only heard stories about much less seen with her own eyes. Sophia's eyes began to water, thinking of what future awaited her there at the castle, but the girl held back her tears and refused to cry over her fate. _There is work to be done _she thought. With that she picked herself off from the floor, folding her blanket on top of her straw bed pile, and brushed herself off as much as possible. When she knew it was futile and the dirt would have to stay where it was Sophia walked to the door of her house opened it turned around and took one last good look at her home. Taking a deep breath and releasing it she silently thanked whatever God there was for taking her away from the hell hole she would no longer call home.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Yes? No? Review for me please. and just so you know its a midevil storyline sort of based in the times between king arthur and Old London in the times of Great Expectations and if you havent read that then a better description would be around the 16-17oo's with princes princesses kingdoms etcetera. And i couldnt really find a catagory for that. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Golden sunlight danced across the polished wooden floorboards, flitting around every surface in the prince's quarters. The sunlight poked through the burgundy curtains covered as it shimmied with help from the breeze that flowed through the open window. The sunlight's dance never ceased as it fluttered across the mahogany headboard flowing downwards pooling on the sheets where Prince Michael lies on his back.

The light, mixed with his blond tresses to look like pure threads of gold, beamed down on his regal face. His lips that twitched into short smirks, smiles, and frowns; movements almost too quick to catch, as his shut eyelids would squeeze themselves tighter only to relax again moments later. The prince was dreaming, events crisscrossing and melding together into knots through his subconscious like the threads in a sweater. Dreams that seemed caused the prince an array of many emotions, enough for him to toss and turn constantly going back and forth. Until subconsciously he decided to lay on his side, closer to the window. A large hand splayed across the prince's face, his own hand; fingertips on his forehead leaving slits between his fingers to see his still convulsing eyelids.

Eyelids that ceased their convulsing shot open revealing a light oceanic blue, deep in thought. Concealing no emotion within their depths, whereas his face remained stoic jaw set and lips in a firm straight line. His body only moved to breath and his eyes would dart from surface to surface looking for something in his mind; some remnant of the dream that just so clearly played before his eyelids. The prince lay in his position on the bed still lingering in the world of his dream to only be pulled out of them by the light rapping on his door. Sitting up straight against his headboard Michael asked in a raspy slight bass tone his voice unfamiliar to himself "Who wishes to enter?" "It's me Michael, Marilyn." the voice behind the door replied.

"Oh...," Michael said to himself slumping back into the bed where he woke, "well, come in then." Michael looked at the door waiting for Marilyn to enter but it didn't move. Now curious Michael listened closely enough to hear soft tinkling whispers outside his door. _Marilyn usually came alone who else was here? And why didn't Marilyn announce the other person? And who was this stranger...? _Before he was even able to end his thought his question had been answered as Marilyn opened the door and behind her was a stranger. A girl Michael was sure he had never seen around the palace. Though she still seemed so vaguely familiar to him like he had seen her somewhere before. Ticking at the back of his mind Michael knew he had seen this girl before it was impossible to not have seen her. She felt so familiar almost like a dream...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Marilyn, what's going on?" the prince asked warily. "Well, Michael, sweetie this is Sophia she is to be your new nurse maid "What?" Michael exclaimed, outraged that such a decision would be decided without his input. Marilyn quickly made her way over to console the distraught prince, placing her hands on his shoulder for a brief moment before the prince jerked away from her touch. He felt betrayed not only that a new woman would be in his life but that Marilyn; _Marilyn _of all people did not tell him about it.

Dropping her hands to her side Marilyn's expression turned into one of remorse and sorrow. The prince wasn't taking the news as well as she had hoped. "How long has this been decided?" he asked through clenched teeth. "If I told you, you wouldn't like the answer." Marilyn stated firmly, finalizing her choice on the matter. Despite being under the prince's scrutiny the small woman showed no fear or remorse for defying the prince.

The prince sighed and placed his hands on both sides of Marilyn's wrinkled cheeks. "How long?" he asked searching her eyes for the truth. "Almost a year now." She said meeting the prince's eyes with remorse. The prince swiftly latched on to Marilyn's waist like a child to their mother letting out a shaky breath. He knew; he had known for quite a while that Marilyn was sick but…he didn't want to believe it.

Gripping tighter to Marilyn Michael began to silently sob into her dress, trying to remember the way she always smelled like lilacs and honeysuckle. "No…no…no." he began chanting between his choked and sobbing breaths. Like a mother would her child Marilyn stood there cooing and stoking the prince's hair. She was sorry he had to find out this way but he had to know somehow, she would miss him. Michael was like a second child to her. Silently she prayed she had chosen the right person to watch over him.

This brought her attention over the Sophia who averted her gaze to the floor when Marilyn shifted her attention to her. Sophia was still standing by the door shifting her weight on her feet nervously. She would have to wait to meet Michael when things weren't so emotional. Making an irregular noise in her throat Marilyn grasped Sophia's attention to dismiss her with a subtle shooing of her hand. Curtseying Sophia gladly left the room careful to close the door silently, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Walking to her room Sophia became barraged with her own worrying thoughts. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this job. I don't know how to take care of another person emotionally. And I don't think I could ever be what Marilyn is to Michael…but I never want to go back to the hellhole I was living in. God, what am I going to do? _"I'll never be able to do this job; I'm just not good enough." She said quietly

"Who are you talking to?" a soft voice asked her. Turning around Sophia gasped to finding herself to be in the princess of Argdoune's presence.


End file.
